


Amarulence

by Jaunty



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, his children don't deserve having a bastard like him as a dad, just a look into the life of michael, please don't read if any of these topics troubles you greatly, who the hell even allowed william to have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: Amarulence: bitterness; spite-----------"He never liked the sinister look in his father's eyes..."-----------Pre-Sister Location with the later events of 4 happening halfway through





	Amarulence

**Author's Note:**

> This had became a drabble on my blog that I wanted to bring onto here! There needs to be more works about these two... About the Afton family, in general
> 
> Please take the warnings into consideration and enter at your own risk. It doesn't necessarily become explicit but it's still there 
> 
> ( Note: Michael is sixteen in this )

The children never suspected a thing. Poor Elizabeth was too innocent to see through the facade. “Daddy! Can we go out for some ice cream?” “Oh, daddy, you bought this for us?! Thank you!” Her eyes only saw what her father wanted her to see. It was for the best really. Michael watched as his father hugged his sister tightly then allowed her to go on to play with her new dolls. He often spoiled her, that son of a bitch.

 

He may do the same for Lou but it was only out of obligation, Michael realized. Lou had the softest heart out of them all: he would literally cry over spilled milk. If the eldest Afton only had the patience for children who were like that… Nevertheless, he averted his spiteful gaze when William turned his head towards him.

 

He never liked that sinister look in his father’s eyes…

 

* * *

 

“Mind explaining to me why I have received a complaint from your school?” Cornflower eyes turned to the older man as the boy’s entire form went still. Lately, Michael has been a rather troubled individual along the student body but thankfully, no one had a care or bravery to ask him of his condition _**(** possibly because of who his father was **)**_. They wouldn’t enjoy the answer he would have given them. “I don’t know,” he answered after a moment. That wasn’t a satisfying answer as Michael felt that smack across his face. The taste of copper hit his tongue as he lifted a hand to gingerly touch at his cheek.

 

“Don’t play dumb, boy. I know you’ve been a little monster among your peers. Would you like for me to remind you what it is like in their shoes?” The general tone of his voice, soft and casual despite his malicious implications, is unsettling to hear. It never fails in sending chills up his spine even if it was, unfortunately, not at all new. Michael brought his eyes down in a submissive manner. “N-No, father. I…I had a bad day. It won’t happen again, I promise.” William stared down at his son with a not so friendly smile before nodding. “Good. Oh, I almost forgot.” A strong hand grasped his shoulder, making the boy look at him.

 

“I’m heading off to work with Elizabeth and I’m counting on you to watch Lou. Won’t be long and I know how much you enjoy watching over your brother.” Michael had to force a smile at that.“Y-Yes. I do very much enjoy it…” God, how he despised his younger brother. Well, **despise** is quite a strong word. More like annoyed. _Irritated_. **Disliked**. Times like these makes Michael wonder if this was merely a ploy by his father.

 

He tends to acknowledge the miscellaneous things and Michael does the same though the signs he’s noticed in his father are quite disturbing…

 

* * *

 

“Father? Where is Lizzy?”

 

What Michael didn’t anticipate after inquiring that was that slap. There was so much force behind it that it knocked him back onto the floor. He groaned as he held his cheek, tasting blood from his teeth biting down at his inner cheek, and turned blue eyes at the man. There were no words. No hesitation. No remorse. William’s eyes shined with something malicious yet at the same time, it didn’t seem that it was directed entirely at Michael. He could only whimper as the man advanced towards him. “F-Father..!”

 

Lou held Fredbear close as he heard those pleas from his older brother, telling their father to stop. It was eerie how he never said a word. Not even a grunt or growl. Just the sound of fists colliding with the human body, the occasional weak cry coming from Michael. It was the very reason why Lou refused to hate the eldest even if Michael had been nothing but an absolute bully to him. It wasn’t his fault. Not when Louis had to listen to these horrific sounds.

 

Michael didn’t wear that Foxy mask because he **liked** it…

 

* * *

 

“ _Can you hear me? I don’t know if you can hear me. …I’m sorry._ ”

 

What was this feeling, exactly? What was this sensation that felt like a clawing monster, tearing away at hole within his chest? Michael stared down at the Fredbear plush in his hands, sitting in his bedroom. Lights dimmed and house quiet, it had been a few hours after…that. The bite, as everyone had called out. What imbeciles. A child’s life has been harmed and they dared name it as if it was the event of the century. What makes it so special anyway? From what he’s heard, there were loads of times when those damn robots has had their fair share of trouble and mishandling. However, his mind had wandered from that to what has happened to his brother. Seeing him like that on the hospital bed…

 

Even worse was the absence of their father. Where was he? What has William done or doing that would have him ignore the numerous attempts of callings to inform him that his youngest son is in the hospital?

 

Had it to do with anything about Elizabeth? He’s said that the child had gone somewhere but where? Where must he take a little girl like her that would keep her from home for a few days? Michael shook his head at his confusion and from that abyssal hole near his heart. Despite the void, it ached. It ached so much that it felt like breathing is becoming an effort to do. Was this guilt? Self-loathing? He never meant for this to happen. Never! Michael loved Louis even when those eyes viewed the benevolent child like he was a burden. A pest. Perhaps it was karma. It rightfully punished him for being such a cruel person...

 

The sound of a door opening snapped his head up. Setting the plush aside, Michael stood up as he watched his door slowly open. His brows furrowed as it did, a tall figure standing at the doorway. The light from the hallway shadowed the features the individual had so Michael took a hesitant step forward, unsure who it could be since his mind is still frenzied from recent events. He opened his mouth to inquire but then-

 

“I am disappointed, Michael.”

 

Frigid chills coursed through him as the boy stepped back, his body trembling at how venomous yet calm the voice was. It sliced at the air like a knife. Any sounds to show his surprise and fear were stuck in his throat as the light finally revealed who it was. William sneered at him, purple shirt covered in dark stains that Michael couldn’t positively identify. They did appear with a reddish hue in this light but the teen didn’t want to jump to any conclusions. “I had the most baffling day,” William began as he advanced towards him. “I was merely working until I received a call from the hospital, saying that Louis had suffered a terrible accident.” He continued further until he stopped a few feet from him.

 

A dark chuckle. “…That it left him deceased not even a while ago? Tell me, Michael. How did that happen? Didn’t I tell you to watch over him~?” Michael could only let out choked sounds as he backed into a wall. This isn’t a simple bout of fear that the teen’s used to feeling whenever William would execute some punishment for his disobedience. This is complete dread and terror given what Michael has done though there’s a nagging thought that this wasn’t just about Louis’s death... Now, why was that?

 

“I…I…”

 

“Or was it you?” William interjected with an accusatory tone. “Have you intentionally allowed him to get hurt? Do you hate him that much? Did you wish for death on him?” His head cocked to one side, those lips quirking upwards in a vicious smile. “N-No! I-I… Father, i-it was an accident!” Lou’s screams echoed in his head as Michael’s painfully reminded of the incident.

 

He flinched when William let out a deranged laugh. “Accident?! Boy, you must be in deep denial…” Strong fingers reached out and grasped at Michael’s hair, making him wince. The man brought his face so close to the boy’s that it made Michael's stomach churn in the most unpleasant ways. Those eyes retained that malicious gleam and a slimy tongue swiped at his lips that had Michael feeling small and oddly violated. “…Perhaps I will show you just how deep you are in this fantasy of yours…” The room was later filled with pained cries and screams after William had practically tore his son’s clothes off, eyes appearing quite deranged and predatory as they roved over Michael’s bare flesh. Those green blankets of Michael’s were stained with blood among other fluids too dirty for him to even fathom and those were later used to cover his bruised body. Everything just felt too unclean for him after that.

 

He felt filthy. Stained. _**Defiled**_. The days that followed were absolute hell for him even with the days that William would supposedly act like the good father he used to be back then. But Michael knew… Nothing is considered redeemed by this…monster. No matter how much of his “ **good** ” acts were used on him. William believed that he was doing Michael a favor. He had said that he was merely setting his boy straight.

 

Even when William dragged him by the hair to the bathroom after their “ **time** ” together. A harsh lesson in correcting Michael’s behavior and disobedience. “I fixed up a bath for you, Michael.” A grin flashed as he brought the battered boy to the tub, submerging his head first. Michael screamed underwater, struggling to surface as the water stung at his wounds. He realized with horror that not only was the water scalding hot but it was salted. The bastard wanted him to suffer.

 

“Heh. I suppose this isn’t as bad as to what Lou has felt…” he purred in Michael’s ear as he brought him up. The mention of his brother made him sob. “Chomped on then left in the darkness. The poor child never saw it coming.” He couldn’t even react properly by the tongue dragging along his ear. “For that, you must be punished, Michael.

 

It is your fault after all.”

 

Mockingly affectionate as it was, William chuckled as he shoved Michael into the water. A screech came from him as the teen flailed to come out but William caught him in a tight hold, the arm at his throat constricting painfully though it wasn’t as much as his wounds along his body stinging in absolute agony. “My son needs to be all cleaned up. You’ve made quite a mess…” Reaching down, he circled the boy’s entrance, Michael whimpering loudly at that.

 

 **No**.

 

_No, he wouldn’t..!_

 

“Need to clean you up real nice…” With that, he shoved those fingers in, opening him up for the salted water to pour in and in turn, burning at the wounds, old and new, within him. The noise that came from Michael sounded inhuman as it rang along the tiled walls; pain surged through him so violently that it made his vision blur for a split second. His voice gave out mid scream and he collapsed on his grinning father. Dazed blue eyes gazed at him before darkness overtook him.

 

Bastard did this for his own amusement, he would later realize. Obedience was only the cherry on top.

 

* * *

 

Michael continued to remain obedient to his father even after the amounts of torture given to him. Three years later, when he was given the task to apply for a position of technician at the facility William worked at, Michael didn’t question it. Not even when he spoke to his son about putting _**her**_ back together; in fact, it gave him a sense of resolve and determination. That had him give William an agreement as he went to do so.

 

How could the young man know that he was going to his early grave…

 

A gruesome one where he is to roam as something less than human.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting used to this site so bear with me. I know, I haven't written for so long since October but I made this a while ago on my blog and I thought why the hell not lmao
> 
> I'm at celestialvexation on tumblr if you ever wanna send in a request or chat with me there!


End file.
